Pour le meilleur et pour le pire
by little-n0x
Summary: Comment expliquer à mes meilleurs amis que je suis tombée amoureuse de l'homme contre qui nous nous battions ? Impossible... pourtant je l'aime, je ne peux me résigner. je n'ai pas le choix,je vais abandonner tout ce que j'avais pour celui que j'aime
1. Chapitre 1 : Prologue

**Sans titre**

**Hey, Hey everybody !**

**Voilà une nouvelle fic ^^**

**Seulement, il y a des choses qui me plaisent pas alors je vais effectuer quelques modifications sur l'originale.**

**IMPORTANT, A LIRE ! ! SINON VOUS COMPRENDREZ PAS L'HISTOIRE, PAS TOUT DU MOINS ******

**D'après JKR Dippet était directeur de Poudlard lorsque Tom y était. Je préfère que ça soit Dumbledore le directeur. Grindelwald n'existe pas et Hermione est, depuis sa naissance une Alessandra. C'est a dire, une personne qui est encore plus puissante qu'un sang pur. Ils maîtrisent absolument toute forme de magie, ils ont notamment le pouvoir de transmettre des souvenirs, même s'il n'existent pas, aux gens, de transplanner où ils veulent d'où ils veulent même si le lieu est protégé par des sorts. Ils parlent aussi le fourchelangue. D'ailleurs les premiers fourchelangues furent des Alessandras. Tom a eu ce don par sa grand-mère qui était la fille d'une Alessandra et d'un sorcier.**

**Cependant les Alessandra le sont par hérédité. Donc les parents d'Hermione l'étaient. Ils sont morts lorsque celle ci avait sept ans, son véritable nom est Anna Ashiya, mais personne n'est au courant, même pas Dumbledore. Les Alessandra peuvent mentir sans que personne à part d'autres Alessandra bien sur, ne le découvre. Avant de mourir part la main de Dumbledore, ses parents lui ont posé un sort de protection pour que personne ne découvre qui elle était et que tout le monde aient l'illusion que son physique ressemble à celui qu'aurait eu un des enfants des Granger.**

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

« NON ! »

« Harry, je dois le faire ! »

« Mais c'est de la folie Hermione ! » s'écria Ginny

« Je sais. Mais si je ne le fais pas, qui pourra le faire ? qui nous sauveras tous ? »

« Moi ! je le battrais ! il mourra et nous aurons gagné »

« Harry mais regarde la vérité en face ! Il a une cinquantaine d'année, incroyablement d'expérience, toi tu as 17 ans et 7 ans d'expérience, tu n'as aucune chance ! »

« Alors tu le penses plus fort que nous ? tu n'as pas confiance ? » demanda amèrement Ron Weasley

« Tu ne comprend pas, j'essaie d'être lucide ! Si il n'était pas puissant crois tu qu'il aurait réussi à devenir le sorcier le plus redouté du monde ? crois tu qu'il aurait pu vivre après la mort ? »

« Tu me dégoûte ! va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir » siffla le brun

Je secouais la tête et partis en courant. Comment leur dire que je n'en pouvait plus de cette guerre, comment leur dire que depuis que je l'ai vu, que depuis qu'il intervient dans mes rêves je suis tombée amoureuse de lui ? comment dire à mes meilleurs amis que j'aime l'homme que tous haïssaient ? C'était impossible.

Je couru dans le parc de l'école et fit face à celle-ci, mon cœur lui appartenait… je ne pouvais pas les laisser s'interposer… Une bulle m'entoura et me souleva dans les airs. Jamais je ne les laisserais me faire ça. Une douleur me prit au cœur et je me mis à hurler, hurler tellement fort que les vitres du châteaux explosèrent alors, une vague de puissance sorti de mon corps et s'en alla dans les air, détruisant tout sur son passage.

Poudlard et ses étudiants ne reverraient plus jamais le jours. Alors je me mis à pleurer et hurler ma douleur. Lorsque je n'eus plus la force de pleurer, je murmurais un sort pour me redonner des forces et lança l'incantation qui me permettait de quitter cet endroit, cette époque.

« Putain ! c'est quoi ces sorts qui fonctionnent jamais ! » Grognais-je en m'apercevant que j'était toujours dans le parc. Puis mon regard tomba sur le lac, je vis mon reflet et constata que finalement le sort avait fonctionné. J'avais des cheveux noir et raides coupés en dégradés et arrivant jusqu'au milieu du dos. Mes grand yeux anciennement noisette étaient maintenant bleu rosés d'un beauté irréelle et indiscernable. Je portais un uniforme de Poudlard bleu mettant en valeur mes formes tout a fait enivrante. Lorsque je le vis, je sus que c'était là mon véritable physique et que le sort d'illusion avait été retiré probablement par le voyage temporel.

**Fin du prologue ! j'espère que ça vous a plu ******


	2. Chapitre 2 : la nouvelle

**Chapitre 2 : La nouvelle**

« Qui êtes vous ? » Je me retournais et fis face à l'homme que j'aimais…

« Riddle ! »

« Comment connaissez vous mon nom ? »

« Eh bien…je… peu importe. Je veux voir Dumbledore ! » déclarais-je en fermant mon visage.

Je n'attendis pas de réponse et alla jusqu'au bureau du directeur, suivie par l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Sorbet citron ! »

Riddle fut surpris de voir la gargouille s'ouvrir. A part Dumbledore lui même, personne ne connaissait son mot de passe, et puis cette fille a l'uniforme de Poudlard en bleu certes, mais l'uniforme tout de même et elle semblait bien connaître le château. Qui était-elle ? ce qui était sur, c'est quelle était d'une beauté incroyable.

« Professeur ? » appelais-je en entrant

« Oui ? ah Miss Ashiya comment allez vous ? Le voyage s'est bien passé ? »

« Oui monsieur, merci bien de m'accueillir dans votre école »

Officiellement, j'étais une étudiante qui venait du Japon pour faire sa dernière année à Poudlard.

« Vous passerez sous le choixpeau magique ce soir pendant le repas en attendant je vous laisse visiter le château. »

Je le remerciais et quitta le bureau. Riddle m'attendait en bas.

« Tu veux bien me dire qui tu es maintenant ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas »

« Bien sur que si ! Même moi préfet en chef je ne connaissais pas le mot de passe du bureau du directeur »

« Peut être parce que tu n'es pas digne de confiance » répondis-je

Il lâcha l'affaire et s'en alla après m'avoir prévenue que je n'avais pas intérêt à se prendre trop au sérieux.

Je rigolais et transplanna devant Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, évidemment, je n'avais pas pensé que je pouvais avoir besoin de vêtement où j'étais. J'entrais et entama le processus d'implantation de souvenir dans les cerveaux des gobelins.

« Excusez moi, je suis passée tout à l'heure pour une perte de clé »

« Ah oui, vous êtes Miss Malfoy, c'est ça ? voilà votre clé »

« Pourrais-je accéder au compte j'ai besoin d'argent »

Le gobelin acquiesça et m'emmena jusqu'au coffre. J'avais visé juste, les Malfoy avaient toujours été riches. Je retirais de quoi tenir toute l'année voir même plus, quitta la banque et effaça le souvenir de ma venue des mémoires.

J'achetais les fournitures scolaire dont j'aurais besoin, ainsi que des vêtements pour les week-end et les vacances. Lorsque je revins au château, je m'installais à la bibliothèque. J'avais commencé un projet que je n'avais pas terminé. La carte du maraudeur. Rémus et Sirius nous avaient expliqué comment elle avait été créée. Ils leur avait fallu joindre leurs pouvoirs à quatre pour la faire, mais moi j'étais une Alessandra, je n'avais besoin de personne. La preuve était qu'en troisième année j'avais réussi à devenir animagus, non déclaré bien sur.

« Ashiya ! »

Je regardais ma montre et souris.

« 3h47 minutes. C'est le temps qu'il t'a fallu pour trouver mon nom, eh bien ! »

« Ca n'a pas été très dur pour toi de connaître le mien, c'est écrit sur ma plaque de Préfet en chef »

« Je sais bien plus de choses sur toi que tu ne le crois » répondis-je mystérieusement.

Il eut un sourire en coin, signe qu'il ne me croyait pas.

« Bon je dois t'emmener à la grande salle pour que tu te fasses répartir »

« Okay » je le suivis jusqu'en bas et je fus répartie.

SERPENTARD ! cria le choixpeau à peine avait-il effleuré ma tête.

Je n'en fus pas étonnée et je m'assis face à Tom. Un blond aux allures Malfoyenne prit la parole,

« Moi c'est Héliott Malfoy, lui c'est Hadrien Zabini et elle Karen Black »

« Enchantée ! Je suis Anna, Anna ashiya »

Je fixais Tom en quête d'une quelconque émotion, je cherchais son point faible mais il était malin et doué et au bout de quelques minutes je compris que je n'y arriverais pas de cette manière… mais qu'est ce qu'ils étaient beaux ses yeux.

« Hum… »

Je reportais mon attention sur le blond qui hésita à parler sous le regard noir de Tom. Le brun se leva et quitta la table sans un mot.

« Je.. désolé » s'excusa le blond

« Pas grave ne t'inquiète pas »

« Oh ! Ta main, qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ? » demanda Hadrien

Je regardais ma main gauche bandée. Sous ce bandage se trouvait mon signe d'Alessandra. Je ne pouvais évidemment pas le laisser visible.

« Rien de bien grave. Un sort de magie noir complexe m'a touchée et ma main ne peut être guérie »

« Mince.. Désolé je ne savais pas » s'excusa le brun aux yeux violets.

« Anna, tu viens je vais te montrer nos chambre et te passer un emploi du temps »

j'acquiesçais et suivit ma nouvelle amie.

« Dis, tu connais Tom ? »

« Riddle ? Non je l'ai croisé quand je suis arrivé mais sans plus »

_« Ah d'accord. » Elle me fit un grand sourire et me montra la salle commune de Serpentard ainsi que les chambres. Dumbledore vint me voir à ce moment là._


	3. Chapitre 3 :La chambre et premiers cours

**Chapitre 3 : La chambre et premiers cours**

« Miss Ashiya, il se trouve que nous avons un léger problème »

« Ah ? »

« Eh bien, comme vous l'avez lu dans le manuel de Poudlard, il y a deux préfets par maison dont un qui est préfet en Chef. Or la préfète de Serpentard à préféré garder son lit dans la chambre avec ses amis, est ce que cela vous dérange si vous partagez les appartements commun des préfets ? »

« Non c'est pas grave tant qu'on a pas la même chambre » plaisantais-je

Karen m'accompagna jusqu'à la salle commune des préfets.

« Et les autres préfets, ils ne sont pas là ? » demandais-je en voyant simplement Tom assis dans un canapé.

Un simple regard de sa part fit partir Karen. Le brun s'approcha de moi.

« Non, les autres préfets ont leurs propres appartements. Pourquoi ça te dérange d'être seule avec moi ? »

Il tournait autour de moi comme un prédateur tourne autour de sa proie et je n'aimais pas. Lorsque sa main effleura mon épaule je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir.

« Tu as peur hein ? Que sais tu de moi qui te fasse autant peur ? »

« Rien » mentis-je

« Tu mens ! » siffla-t-il

Il jeta un vase par terre et s'en alla en claquant la porte

Je fermais les yeux et me laissais tomber par terre en tremblant. Que m'avait-il pris de venir ici… je voulais le sauver en restant à ses côtés, pourtant il faisait tout pour qu'on le craigne, pour qu'on n'ai pas envie de l'aimer… mais c'était trop tard, moi je l'aimais et je n'avais pas l'intention de l'abandonner.

Je calmais mon corps et alla me coucher. Le lendemain matin je me levais à 6h comme toujours. J'allais prendre une douche lorsque je vis un mot sur la table dans notre salle commune. C'était mon emploi du temps avec un bref mot.

« Demain à 7h45 ici sinon tu te débrouilles pour trouver la salle »

Je me permis un petit rire.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ? » questionna une voix froide. Je relevais la tête et vit Tom sortir de la salle de bains. Il était torse nu et je remarquais à quel point il était musclé.

« Ca ne te regardes pas »

Je passais devant lui et prit la salle de bain. Je posais un sort pour fermer la porte à clé, mais un sort basique. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de dévoiler mes pouvoirs.

Je pris une rapide douche, m'enroula d'une serviette et me posta devant le miroir afin de me maquiller.

« Mince » murmurais-je lorsque je fis tomber ma brosse à cheveux par terre. Je la ramassa et me relevais pour faire face au reflet de Riddle dans le miroir.

« Prends garde à tes arrières Ashiya, je ne suis pas un ange »

Je soupirais et ordonna à mon corps de se calmer. Je l'ignorais encore une fois et quitta la salle de bain. Je m'habillais et descendit prendre le petit déjeuner.

« Anna ! »

« Bonjour Karen, ca va ? »

« Oui, dis pour hier… je suis désolée mais tu sais, Tom quand il dit quelque chose il vaut mieux l'écouter… alors je... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprend et je ne t'en veux pas » la rassurais-je

On discuta de tous et de rien, elle me parla des professeurs et des différents cours. Lorsque je vis qu'il était moins le quart, je quittais la salle et me rendis en cours. Comme je m'en doutais Tom n'étais pas encore là.

« Tiens, tiens mais regardez qui voilà ! »

Je levais la tête et vis trois types de Gryffondore. Celui qui avait parlé ressemblait pas mal à Harry, je supposais alors que c'était un Potter

« Ne serais-ce pas la petite nouvelle ? » ajouta un autre type aux cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches blonds.

« Elle est mignonne tu trouves pas Han' ? »

« Ouais » confirma le brun en s'approchant

« Ca te dirais de venir t'amuser avec nous »

« Jouer avec vous ? très bien. 1… 2… 3… soleil ! Oh vous avez bougé ! Retour à la case départ » sifflais-je en les envoyer se cogner contre le mur une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

« Tu vas le payer » siffla le gars aux cheveux colorés. Alors qu'ils se relevaient, Slughorn ouvrit la porte et les autres élèves arrivèrent.

« Bien entrez ! Bienvenue parmi nous Miss Ashiya. Placez vous à côté de Riddle. C'est le meilleur élève, si vous avez du retard vous pourrez le rattraper avec lui, bien que j'ai entendu que vous étiez une brillante élève »

J'acquiesçais et alla m'asseoir à côté du Serpentard.

« Ne t'avais-je pas dit, à 7h45 dans la salle commune ? » siffla-t-il

« Non. Tu as écris ''Demain à 7h45 ici sinon tu te débrouilles pour trouver la salle'' et comme je ne t'ai pas attendu, je me suis débrouillée et j'ai trouvé la salle »

« Tu es bien insolente pour une nouvelle »

Je l'ignorais et sortis les ingrédients pour la potion.

« Laisse moi faire. J'ai pas besoin d'une amatrice pour faire une potion »

« Je sais très bien faire cette potion » râlais-je

Il m'ignora et commença la potion, je préférais lui obéir et attendre que le cours se passe.

Soulagée, je quittais la salle sous le bruit de la cloche.

« Anna ! »

« Oh Karen »

« Ecoute, t'a l'air d'être super sympa et même si je ne te connais pas beaucoup, il faut que tu arrêtes de provoquer Riddle ainsi, sinon il se pourrait que… qu'il te fasse du mal, à toi où tes proches »

« Merci c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais tu ne dois pas. »

« Anna, tu comprends pas ! Ce type est dangereux ! »

« Qui est dangereux ? »

« C'est très mal poli d'écouter aux portes, Riddle » sifflais-je en me retournant

« Tu es un mystère que je veux élucider Ashiya. Pourquoi une nouvelle élève arrive deux semaines après la rentrée et personne ne se demande pourquoi elle est là ? pourquoi tu défie l'autorité en portant un uniforme bleu et que personne ne te demande de changer ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne comprends pas que je ne suis pas le genre de personne à provoquer ? »

« Et pourquoi est ce que tu ne t'occupes pas de tes affaires pour changer ? »

« Anna, arrête ! »

J'ignorais les deux et prit la direction de la salle de sort.

« Anna ! »

« Hum.. Héliott c'est ça ? »

« Ouaip ! Tu connais bien le château où c'est une impression. »

Je fis l'illusion que je rougissais et prétendit que j'avais appris par cœur les trajets des différents cours ce matin.

« Okay. Ma compagnie ne te dérange pas ? » demanda-t-il en riant

« Non au contraire. Dis moi juste, est ce que c'est l'effet de frustration d'avoir une nouvelle plus puissante que lui qui rend Riddle aussi énervant et qu'il ait toujours le nez dans mes affaires ? »

« Probablement oui, cependant, tu devrais éviter de t'avancer en te disant plus puissante que lui. Seul un certain groupe de personnes légendaires donc inexistantes, seraient capable de le battre… »

« Et ces personnes légendaires, qui sont-elles ? »

« Des Alessandra »

« Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je n'en suis pas une ? »

**Fin de ce chapitre !**

**Bon je sais ils ne sont pas très longs **

**mais ayant terminé d'écrire l'histoire je peux vous assurer qu'elle sera très régulièrement mise àjour !**

**Bisous à bientôt :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Sors impardonnables**

Il éclata de rire et moi aussi. C'était mon secret, je devais le préserver.

« Aller viens, on va être en retard sinon »

« Asseyez vous à la table libre devant Riddle » déclara le professeur Aneth lorsque nous arrivâmes « Nous allons commencer par parler des sortilèges impardonnables. »

J'obéis et me plaça devant le Serpentard.

« Tu es bien insolente dis moi »

J'allais répondre lorsque le professeur m'interrompis.

« Miss Ashiya ! Pas de bavardage je vous pris ! Tenez expliquez nous les sortilèges impardonnables. »

« Il y a d'abord l'impero, qui sert à obliger les gens à vous obéir. Seuls une poignée de gens sont capables de résister à ce sorts, les autres seront obligés d'obéir. Si la personne qui leur a lancé le sort leur dit de tuer, ils tueront, s'il leur dit de voler il voleront, s'il leur dit de mourir, ils mourront.

Ensuite le doloris qui inflige une douleur principalement centrée dans le ventre, plus le sort dure, plus la douleur se répand, c'est comme si tous nos nerfs brûlaient de l'intérieur. Il n'existe aucune parade à ce sort.

Pour finir, il y a l'avada Kedavra. La personne touché par ce sort meure très rapidement, ce sort provoque un arrêt cardiaque. »

Le cours continua et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, le professeur me demanda de rester pour parler des sortilèges impardonnables.

« Excellente description. Sais-tu s'il existe une parade à ces sorts ? »

« Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, seul peu de personnes ont la puissance nécessaire afin de résister à l'impero, le doloris est imparable et l'avada Kedavra, il existe une technique cependant, il faut une tierce personne avec énormément de réflexe. Si quasiment en même temps que l'avada kedavra est lancé, un sort produisant une décharge peut sauver la personne, où l'animal »

« C'est impossible ! » déclara Riddle en arrivant derrière. « Prouve le ! »

« Très bien, très bien. Avez vous ces réflexes Miss Ashiya ? »

« Oui.. » répondis-je

« Une démonstration nous serait-elle accordée ? »

J'acquiesçais et m'approcha de l'estrade. Sur un perchoir un perroquet piaillait.

« Vous êtes prête ? »

J'acquiesçais.

« avada kedavra ! »

« Electrocut ! »

Le perroquet fut touché par les deux sorts en même temps. Tomba au sol. Riddle afficha un sourire qu'il perdit lorsque l'oiseau piailla et remonta sur le perchoir.

« Miraculeux ! » s'extasia-t-il. « ah oui, je voulais vous demandez, le doloris la description que vous en avez faîte montre que… »

« J'ai effectivement reçu plus d'une dizaine de fois ce sort. Cependant je souhaiterais que tout ce qu'il s'est passé reste secret »

« Aucun problème »

Riddle plissa les yeux et haussa les épaules.

« Par contre faut que je te parle, alors viens s'il te plais ! » appela le brun en sortant

J'acquiesçais et me tournait vers le prof. Il était hors de question que je me retrouve seule avec Riddle. J'entendais encore ses pas dans le couloir, il devait chercher un coin où il pourrait être tranquille et où je ne pourrais m'enfuir. Le prof était à la fenêtre et me tournait le dos, Riddle était dans le couloir. C'était ma seule chance. Je transplannais alors pas loin de notre salle commune.

Heureusement, on étais mercredi et nous n'avions pas cours l'après-midi.

« Ashiya ! Il fait encore assez chaud pour profiter du lac, tu te met en maillot et tu viens ? »

Je répondis par l'affirmative et alla me changer. Sauf que Riddle m'attendait dans la salle commune. Il avait du me voir disparaître et s'était dépêché de venir ici.

« Je n'aime pas du tout ta façon de m'ignorer Ashiya »

« Fiches moi la paix. Je dois me changer »

« Que ça soit clair. Quand je parle tu m'écoutes, quand je te dis de faire quelque chose tu le fais et quand je te poses une question tu réponds ! »

« Ecoute Riddle, j'ignore quel est ton problème, mais je ne suis pas ta chienne ! Maintenant pousses toi de mon chemin »

« Ah oui ? » Doucement il approcha son visage vers le miens, l'obligeant à se baisser, en effet j'avais une tête et demi de moins que lui. « Je me suis renseigné tu sais. Chez les sang-purs, il n'existe pas d'Ashiya. Qu'est ce qu'une sang de bourbe fait à Serpentard ? Les moldus sont tellement sans défenses face à moi. Certains je les aies rendus fous tu sais »

Je le giflais de toute mes forces et m'enferma dans ma chambre.

« Tu cherches au mauvais endroit Riddle ! » répondis-je.

J'enfilais mon maillot de bain, prit mon balai et sauta par la fenêtre.

« Ashiya ! Je savais pas que t'étais douée sur un balai ! » s'exclama Hadrien « Tu veux rentrer dans l'équipe de quidditch ? »

« Euh non désolée. Je n'utilise mon balai que dans les situations extrêmes, j'ai le vertige » m'excusais-je

« Et là qu'est ce qui fais de cette situation une extrêmes… » me demanda Karen en m'entraînant à l'écart.

« Eh bien, admettons qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui fais tout pour que tu aies peur de lui, n'ayant aucune limite, quelqu'un qui maîtrise certaines formes de magies dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence, quelqu'un contre qui tu ne veux pas de battre. »

« Je connais ce portrait, mais continue »

« Et admettons que sous le coup de la colère tu gifles cette personne, c'est pas une situation extrême ? »

« QUOI ? Tu as giflé Riddle ? ! » s'écria Karen juste au moment où il y avait du silence.

« Quoi ? » s'écrièrent les autres en stéréo.

« Euh je… Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ce qu'il a dit ! » expliquais-je j'ai abandonné le monde, mes croyances et mes amis pour lui…

Finalement, ils oublièrent et nous passâmes l'après-midi à nous amuser comme des gamins. Je réutilisa mon balai pour retourner dans ma chambre. Le lendemain matin, je soupirais de soulagement en constatant que Riddle avait déjà quitté les appartements. Je pris ma douche et m'enroula d'une serviette lorsque je sentis une présence derrière moi.

« Je n'ai pas du tout apprécié la gifle d'hier. Encore moins en entendre parler au petit déjeuner »

« Je.. il fallait que j'explique un truc… que tout le monde ait entendu est un accident »

Tandis qu'il s'avançait, je me reculais. Merde pensais-je lorsque mon dos heurta le mur.

« Ecoute moi bien Ashiya, si tu ne veux pas avoir quelques soucis, je te conseille de rester bien sage. » Il avança encore un peu, passa son genoux entre mes jambes et ses deux mains contre le mur afin de m'empêcher de me libérer.

« Qui es tu Anna Ashiya ? » demanda-t-il doucement en posant sa tête dans mon cou.

« Je… laisse moi tranquille ! » criais-je en tentant de le repousser, mais il était beaucoup plus fort que moi et il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre

« Pourquoi tu ne cèdes pas ? N'importe qui serait mort de trouille mais toi non, tu ne pleures même pas »

« J'ai vécu des situations bien pire » crachais-je. Je levais ma main pour le gifler mais il me l'attrapa au vol.

« Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça »

Il s'éloigna et leva sa baguette. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le doloris m'atteignit. Puis un deuxième et encore un troisième, il commençait à s'énerver ; ses yeux devenaient rouge sang et ses sorts plus puissants. Des flash me vinrent à l'esprit, je me revoyais avec Harry et Ron, luttant contre ce que nous croyons mal, avec Ginny parlant garçon, avec Draco nous disputant, avec tous mes amis rigolant, puis lorsque je leur ai annoncé mon départ, lorsque je les ai détruits… et une voix chassa tous ces souvenirs.

« Bon sang Anna reprends toi ! tu es capable de parer les doloris ! alors fais le ! »

« Qui es tu ? »

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt »

Ce fut comme si je me réveillais, le sort quitta sa baguette s'approcha … et heurta un mur.

« Tiens ? que se passe-t-il ? »

« Arrête… »

Je fondis en larme et tomba par terre. Il me regardait pleurer sans rien faire.

« ce n'est pas fini » prévint-il

« Anna ! »

Je vis Karen arriver en courant mais Riddle l'empêcha de passer.

« Lève toi ! » m'ordonna-t-il « Je sais que tu en es capable. Si j'ignore ce qui te fais pleurer, je sais que ce ne sont pas de simple doloris »

Je séchais mes larmes et me relevais. D'un geste de la main, j'éjectais les deux serpentards de la pièce et m'habille.

« Anna… je… que ce passe-t-il ? pourquoi tu pleurais ? » me demanda Karen alors que nous étions dans ma chambre.

« Disons que j'ai un passé assez lourd à porté » répondis-je en fermant les yeux

« Comment ça ? »

« Tu ne comprendrais pas… »

« Explique toujours ! »

« Il y a un homme que j'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme et cette personne habitait loin de chez moi. Un jour j'ai annoncé à mes amis que je quittais tout ce que j'avais construit, tout ce que nous avions construit pour le retrouver. Sauf que cette personne était haïe de tous mes amis et je m'étais battue contre elle plusieurs fois. Ils ont pas apprécié et m'ont bannie. Alors… comme je savais qu'ils avaient trouver le moyen de le tuer, je les ai tous détruits, toute mon école et ceux qui se prétendaient être mes amis »

« Bien que sombre, c'est une jolie histoire. Si tu me disais la vérité ? »

J'eus un petit rire. C'était évident qu'elle n'allait pas me croire. Mais c'était mieux comme ça.

« Je dois aller voir Dumbledore » déclarais-je en me levant.

Karen acquiesça et quitta ma chambre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Betsy, le temps et la vérité**

Sur la porte un mot indiquait que Dumbledore avait dû s'absenter pour une durée indéterminée. Je soupirais, il me fallait trouver un endroit où personne ne pourrais me trouver, où je pourrais être tranquille pour réfléchir à la situation.

**Flash Back**

« Harry ! regarde ça ! des licornes ! Elles sont magnifiques ! » m'exclamais-je en riant malgré mes larmes

« Oh Hagrid, Hermione adore les licornes, tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux pour lui remonter le moral ! »

« Je suis ravie qu'elles lui plaise mon garçon. Mais elles sont arrivée ici lorsqu'ai été renvoyé de Poudlard, tu sais à cause de la chambre des secrets à ma cinquième année »

**Fin du Flash Back**

Evidemment pensais-je, les licornes doivent y être ! Je transplanais dans la clairière et m'approcha de la femelle que j'aimais tant.

« Betsy ! Ah bien sur tu ne me reconnais pas » murmurais-je lorsqu'elle s'écarta.

Je m'assis par terre et la laissa me renifler sous toutes les coutures avant qu'elle ne se laisse caressée. Cela ne prit pas longtemps, car ma forme d'animagus étant une licorne elle devait le sentir.

« Betsy ? c'est son nom ? » demanda un homme en arrivant « Je suis Hagrid le garde chasse. Et tu es ? »

« Oui elle s'appelle Betsy » répondis-je en souriant « Et je suis Anna Ashiya ! »

« D'accord. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher, ne tardes pas à rentrer ! »

J'acquiesçais et regarda la licorne, elle était vraiment belle. Hagrid s'en alla et elle alla se rouler dans l'herbe. Je m'allongeais prêt d'elle.

Riddle… il était beau, insolent, mauvais, intimidant, manipulateur, dominateur, musclé bref tout ce que j'aimais chez un homme, pourtant il était aussi quelque chose que je haïssais : Il avait et allait tuer et torturer des personnes, des gens que je connaissais et que j'aimais, il allait m'obliger à tout abandonner pour lui… il allait…

« Es tu sûre de cela ? »

« Qui… qui m'a parlé ? » demandais-je incertaine en regardant autour de moi.

« C'est moi » répondit la voix rieuse dans ma tête

« Betsy ? »

« Oui ! Mais tu sais tu peux penser, je t'entends »

« Comment… »

« Lorsque tu es devenue un animagus tu as élevé le côté animal de ton caractère. Les animaux d'une même espèce peuvent parler entre eux tout comme tu peux parler avec n'importe quel être humain. Mais c'est quelque chose qui se découvre tout seul, tu dois donc n'en parler à personne »

« Eh bien si je me doutais de cela… »

« Dis moi plutôt pourquoi tu caches être une Alessandra »

« Disons que c'est mon Joker, je ne le sortirais qu'en dernier recours »

« Je vois. Au sujet de Riddle, es tu sur que son côté mauvais ne te plais pas ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas »

« Je ne peux pas t'aider parce que je ne comprends pas les humains mais si jamais tu as besoin de réconfort je suis là »

« Merci »

Je restais ainsi allongée contre elle et m'endormis.

« Anna ! Anna ! »

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Betsy s'était mise devant moi et était en position d'attaque.

« Betsy ? »

« Anna, Riddle est là, son aura est très noire ! Pars ! »

« Je ne peux pas Betsy, calme toi. Il faudra bien que je lui fasse face un jour » murmurais-je à la licorne en lui caressant la tête.

« Ashiya ! arrête de te cacher ! »

« Je ne me cache pas » répondis-je « Je discutais avec elle »

« Comme si tu pouvais discuter avec une licorne ! Il faudrait que ton animagus en soit une ce qui est impossible ! »

Je secouais la tête et demanda à Betsy de rester en arrière.

« Qu'est ce que tu es venus faire ici ? »

« Je t'ai dit que ça n'était pas fini, tant que tu m'auras pas dit la vérité à ton sujet je ne te lâcherais pas »

« Très bien, vas-y frappe moi si ça te fais plaisir »

Je le laissais s'énerver à me lancer différents sorts me blessants plus où moins.

« Anna… pourquoi fais-tu ça ? pourquoi le laisses-tu faire ? »

Je la rassurais d'un sourire et me retourna pour voir le dernier sort arriver à pleine vitesse. Je tombais a terre et ferma les yeux. Je connaissais ce sort, mais j'étais incapable de m'en rappeler.

« Sectumsempra. Efficace comme sort, contre qui l'as-tu lancé ? Quand tu dors, tu pleures et tu cries, et tu lances ce sort. Je ne le connaissais pas avant »

« Riddle… »

« Dis moi juste une chose. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Tu aurais pu arrêter tout ça en me disant la vérité ! Tu sais bien que je j'aurais pu te tuer ! Et tu m'as laissé te blesser sans rechigner, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… je t'aime. » murmurais-je avant de perdre connaissance.

« Alors c'était pour ça, hein » murmura Tom.

Il passa une main sous ma nuque et l'autre sous mes genoux et je nous fis transplanner à l'infirmerie.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la lumière du jour m'éblouit. Je me frottais les yeux et constata que mon bandage à la main avait été retiré.

« Un sort de magie noire, hein Miss Ashiya »

« Professeur Dumbledore ! » m'écriais-je « Je… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis, avec Mme Rosa et Mr Riddle la seule personne au courant »

« Et ça devrait me rassurer ? » questionnais-je inquiète

Il eut un petit rire. « Il attend dehors, il a dit qu'il devait vous voir. »

Le directeur quitta l'infirmerie et Tom entra.

« Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas aperçus plus tôt. Tu disparais d'une salle de cours sans passer par la porte, Tu parles aux licornes, tu es puissante et a d'incroyables réflexes, aucun de mes sors sauf le tiens ne t'a réellement blessé, ton nom ne figure pas sur les registres des sang pur et les sang de bourbes et les sang mêlés ne sont pas admis à Serpentard »

« C'est faux » répondis-je en souriant « Les sang mêlés sont admis à Serpentard. Tu en es la preuve »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »

« Tom Marvolo Riddle, c'est aussi le nom de ton père n'est ce pas ? qui étais un moldus. C'est pour ça que tu l'a tué, c'est pour ça que tu hais les moldus. D'ailleurs tu as été très inventif ! Si on déplace les lettres cela donne « I Am Lord Voldemort » joli nom. Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que tu ne dévoiles pas mon secret, je ne dévoilerais pas le tien. »

« Il n'y a qu'une Alessandra pour m'avoir ainsi, n'est ce pas »

Je me redressais et contempla le symbole qui se trouvait dans le creux de ma main. Il représentait un rond avec à l'intérieur une étoile à 5 branches dans laquelle la lettre A semblait rayonner. En dessous de l'étoile il était écrit « Ashiya ». Des ailes entouraient le rond. Le tout semblait avoir été gravé avec de l'or.

« Dis moi Ashiya, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit hier soir ? »

« Hum… a quel sujet ? »

« Juste avant de perdre connaissance »

« Parce que… je t'aime »

Bien sur que je m'en souvenais…

« Je… Je sais que tu n'es pas capable d'aimer quelqu'un, du moins pas comme moi je t'aime, mais s'il te plais laisse moi être à tes côtés ! »

« J'y réfléchirais »

« Ri-chan… Je connais tous tes projets, je peux tout à fait être aussi cruelle que toi, tout aussi mauvaise, tout cela parce que je t'aime. Je peux t'être utile ! A deux on est plus fort, enfin je peux travailler pour toi si être associé te gênes »

Il se tourna vers moi et me fis un léger sourire coin.

« On en reparlera quand tu sortiras »

Je le remerciais, il sortit et je me rallongeais.

« Je me demande… si j'ai déjà changé quelque chose dans ce qui aurait dû se passer… »

« Ce que tu es bête, Anna ! »

« hé ? Betsy ? Pourquoi dis tu cela ? »

« Tu pourrais revenir dans années avant que ça ne changerais rien ! regarde plutôt, Tu m'as appelée Betsy parce qu'à ton époque, il t'a dit que je m'appelais Betsy, mais s'il t'a dit cela, c'est parce que toi tu lui as dit que je m'appelais Betsy ! en fin de compte le temps n'est qu'un cercle vicieux. Un autre exemple, Si Riddle à choisi Voldemort comme nom, c'est à cause de ce que tu lui as dit tout à l'heure. Mais tu lui as dit ça parce que lui même l'a dit dans le futur »

« J'ai compris ! C'est incroyable… difficile à comprendre, tes exemples l'illustres parfaitement, mais là à l'instant si je choisis de retourner quelques années en arrière et que je tue Riddle, tout ceci n'aura pas lieu… »

« Sauf que tu ne pourras pas le tuer. C'est prévu pour être comme ça et pas autrement »

« Le temps est un concept très particulier »

Je m'endormis sur cette pensée et ne me réveilla que le lendemain matin.

Riddle était assis sur une chaise pas loin de mon lit.

« Enfin réveillée la marmotte ? Dépêche toi on va être en retard ! »

J'acquiesçais et fermais le rideau pour me changer. Je savais que s'il était gentil c'était uniquement pour que je reste près de lui, parce qu'il avait bien compris qu'au fond il avait besoin de moi, de mes pouvoirs.

« Au fait, comment tu m'as appelé hier ? »

« Ri-chan ! »

« Ca veut dire quoi ? »

« Ri c'est la première syllabe de Riddle. –chan c'est un genre de suffixe japonais, on pourrait traduire ça par « Ma chère » sans connotation ironique, généralement c'est utilisé entre fille… »

« Je ne suis pas une fille, Anna ! »

Surprise j'ouvris le rideau sans faire attention que je n'avais pas mis ma chemise. Rougissant je refermais le rideau d'un coup sec et enfila mes derniers vêtements.

« T'inquiète pas va, j'en ai déjà vu des filles nues ! »

Pas aussi belle que toi pensa-t-il

Je m'approchais de lui et posa mes mains sur mes hanches.

« J'ai entendu » déclarais-je

« Entendu quoi ? »

« D'abord tu m'as appelée Anna, ensuite j'ai entendu ce que tu as pensé ! »

Aucune émotion ne transperça son visage de glace que j'aimais tant. Nos visages se rapprochèrent lentement et, alors qu'il allait m'embrasser la cloche sonna.

« Merde on va être en retard » râla-t-il

« Mais non » riais-je « prends ma main »

Il hésita une demi seconde attrapa ma main et je nous fis transplanner pas loin de la salle de potion

« hé ! Anna, Tom ! Vous… vous êtes ensemble ? » s'exclama Karen en nous voyant : il ne m'avait pas lâché la main, au contraire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Meurtres**

Il me lâcha la main et ignora, je haussais les épaules et entra en cours.

« Tu lui as répondu quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ? »

« La question est de savoir est ce que toi tu veux être avec moi » murmurais-je « Je suis peut être plus puissante que toi, je t'ai promis que je mettrais ma magie à ton service, te forcer à sortir avec moi ne m'apporterais que ta haine. »

Il eut un sourire et coin et nous fîmes notre potion.

« Ecoutez tous. Nous sommes le 15 octobre, dans quinze jour, à savoir le 30 octobre, aura lieu un bal. Tachez d'avoir une tenue d'ici là et n'oubliez pas messieurs, les jolies filles seront rapidement prises ! »

La cloche sonna et on quitta le cours. Ce que j'aimais dans le samedi c'est que non seulement c'était le week-end mais en plus, nous n'avions que deux heures de potions.

L'après-midi je restais avec Karen dans ma chambre. Nous discutions de tout et rien, principalement les garçons.

« Dis moi, tu ne serais pas amoureuse de Tom toi des fois ? » me questionna-t-elle

« C'est vrai, mais même s'il ne m'aime pas, il m'accepte à ses côtés et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis heureuse ! »

Karen me sourit.

« Et toi comment ça se passe avec Malfoy ? »

« Eh bien, Héliott est adorable, mais je ne sais pas s'il comprends que j'attend plus que de l'amitié »

« Aller courage, je suis sûr qu'il va t'inviter pour le bal ! »

On joua aux cartes et à des jeux sorcier que je ne connaissais pas jusqu'à présent. En fin d'après-midi elle soupira et déclara qu'elle devait finir le devoir de DCFM pour lundi. Je la regardais partir et m'allongea sur mon lit. Tom ne tarda pas à arriver.

« J'ai croisé Karen en revenant de la bibliothèque, elle n'était pas avec toi ? »

« Si mais elle n'a pas fait son devoir de DCFM alors elle est allée le faire. Et toi tu fais quoi ? »

« Rien de spécial »

Il vint s'asseoir sur mon lit et je posais ma tête sur ses jambes. Même si j'avais les yeux fermé je savais qu'il me regardait

« Ri-chan… Merci de m'accepter à tes côtés »

« Ceci dit si jamais tu me trahis je n'aurais aucune pitié à te tuer ! »

« Tu ne le feras pas parce que je ne te trahirais jamais »

Il me sourit et caressa mes cheveux.

« Dis moi, c'est comment là-bas ? »

« Là-bas où ? »

« Eh bien, de l'époque où tu viens. C'est beaucoup différent d'ici ? »

Je me relevais d'un coup, surprise.

« Tu savais ? »

« Que tu venais d'une autre époque ? »

« Evidemment ! Sinon comment aurais-tu su autant de chose sur moi, comment aurais tu connu des sorts qui n'existent pas, et surtout comment aurais tu détruis Poudlard ? »

« Tu as écouté ce que j'ai dit à Karen, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui. Cependant j'ai réellement compris la nuit où tu as dit que tu m'aimais. Quand tu t'es endormie tu as fais des cauchemars, à un moment tu as dit : « Harry… Bien que Poudlard sois ma maison depuis 7 ans je n'ai pas d'autre choix que tout détruire… » C'est là que j'ai compris que la personne que tu aimais pour qui tu as tout quitté c'était moi et que l'école que tu avais détruite c'était Poudlard. Partant de là, c'était évident que tu venais du futur »

« Je voix » murmurais-je « Tu veux y aller au bal ? »

« Je ne penses pas non. Ce genre de soirée n'est pas pour moi »

« Dans ce cas mon non plus »

Je me rallongeais et fermais les yeux. Il resta quelques secondes à mes regarder. Nos visages se rapprochèrent pour que finalement nos lèvres se touchent, enfin. Notre baiser fut long et se termina sans vêtements dans mon lit.

A la fin de nos ébats, je m'endormis dans ses bras.

Le lendemain lorsque je me réveillais, il n'était plus là. Il s'était levé tôt pour un entraînement de quidditch.

Je pris une bonne douche chaud et m'habillais d'une petite robe Noire qui m'arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux et qui était serrée en dessous de la poitrine par une petite ficelle blanche. Je mis par dessus une cape blanche tout comme mes collants. Mes bottes à talon noire complétaient l'ensemble. Alors que je me brossais les cheveux un Stupefix m'atteint dans le dos. Lorsque je fus libérée du sors, je me cramponnais à l'homme qui m'avait enlevée. En effet j'était bien au dessus des nuages mais je ne savais pas où.

« N'est ce pas magnifique, des nuages noir et orageux sous nos pied ? »

« Ri-chan… c'est pas drôle, tu sais bien que j'ai le vertige ! » murmurais-je en me tenant à lui

Il ricana et enleva son masque.

« Han Potter ! »

« Ton petit ami sera ravie de voir sa copine tomber du ciel ! Ca lui apprendra qu'il ne faut pas me provoquer. Te rappelles tu cette fois où tu m'as éjecté contre le mur ? (Je hochais positivement la tête) eh bien le soir même il m'a chopé et crois moi j'en ai eu pour deux jours de soins ! »

« Et tu penses que c'est une raison pour vouloir me tuer ? »

« Plus que suffisante. Par contre je vais te mettre un silencio sinon tu serais capable d'utiliser un sort pour te sauver ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je me retrouvais muette. Alors que je le tenais toujours….

« Potter ! Si tu veux pas mourir, laisse là tranquille ! » hurla une voix

« Elle n'a pas l'air triste d'être avec moi pourtant. Regarde comme elle me tient »

« Ri-chan ! heureusement que je suis télépathe hein ! Ne crois pas un seul mot de ce qu'il te dit, je suis extrêmement vertigineuse, et il m'a mit un silencio »

« Anna… »

« Il veut me tuer. J'ai peur Ri-chan.. ne le laisse pas faire ! »

« D'accord. Lâche le et laisse le te jeter, je suis prêt à te rattraper »

Tremblante je lâchais Potter et ferma les yeux. Il murmura à mon oreille et me demanda si j'avais peur. Et sans prévenir il me fit tomber du balai.

Le vent sifflais mes oreilles, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne me rattrapait pas, mais cela ne m'inquiéta pas, je lui faisais confiance. J'entendis des cris de peur et de surprise, j'étais sûrement au dessus du terrain de quidditch. Je risquais à ouvrir les yeux et vis les nuages qui semblaient se reculer de plus en plus. D'un coup tout s'arrêta. Je n'avais pas heurté le sol, non. J'étais dans ses bras.

« Pardonne moi Ri-chan… je suis si faible… mais je vais être à la hauteur, je serais aussi forte et cruelle que toi, et je serais aussi courageuse »murmurais-je faiblement

Je perdis connaissance.

« Décidément Miss Ashiya, il semblerait que vous soyez abonnée à l'infirmerie ! » râla Mme Rosa.

« Aïe ma tête » râlais-je en me relevant.

« Restée allongée, vous avez fait une chute monumentale ! heureusement que Miss Black vous a vu et qu'elle a prévenu Mr Riddle. Soyez rassurée lorsqu'on l'aura retrouvé, Han' Potter va être renvoyé de Poudlard ! »

« Où est Ri-chan ? »

« Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il signe les papiers pour le ministère, la déclaration d'accident. Elle sera ensuite envoyée à vos parents. »

J'attendis qu'elle aille dans son bureau et quitta l'infirmerie. Ma tête tournait un peu et ma jambe gauche me faisait assez mal.

« Sorbet citron »

La gargouille s'ouvrit et je frappais à la porte du directeur.

« Entrez ! Ah Miss Ashiya. Que faîtes vous là ? Mme Rosa à dit que vous en aviez pour au moins une semaine de convalescence… »

« Oh elle s'est trompée, je vais bien ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je venais chercher Ri-chan »

« Il est déjà parti, mais pendant que vous êtes là, pouvez vous signer une déposition afin d'envoyer le rapport à vos parents ? »

« C'est que, je n'ai pas de parents, ni de famille proche… »

« ah je vois, je suis désolé »

Je hochais la tête, quitta le bureau et prit la direction de ma chambre lorsque quelqu'un m'appela.

« Oui ? » C'était une fille aux longs cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux bleu, assez jolie il fallait l'avouer.

« Eloigne toi de Riddle ! »

« Pardon ? Tu es ? »

« J'ai l'intention d'aller avec lui au bal d'halloween alors ne t'approche plus jamais de mon fiancé ! Je suis Kris Kert, Serpentarde de 6ème année »

« Essais seulement de te mettre sur mon chemin et je te jure que je te tue »

Je ricanais froidement et lui tourna le dos. Je devais être à la hauteur de Ri-chan, ainsi je ne serais pas un fardeau.

« Anna ! »

je vis une chevelure blonde se jeter dans mes bras.

« Anna ! je suis si soulagée, lorsque j'ai vu Potter t'emmener là-haut je me suis rappelée que tu avais le vertige, et puis qu'est ce que tu ferais sur un balai avec Potter hein ? Alors j'ai couru prévenir Tom, mais quand je t'ai vue tomber… j'étais si inquiète et Tom est arrivé en flèche et t'a rattrapé, c'était tellement mignon ! »

« Merci… Karen, de l'avoir prévenu » je lui fis un sourire et rentra dans mes appartements. Ma tête tournait et j'avais du mal à me repérer.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû quitter l'infirmerie aussi tôt ! » me reprocha Tom en me soulevant du sol. « Aller viens dormir »

Le lendemain matin, je me sentais nettement mieux. Lorsque je me levais, Tom dormait encore. Il était si beau lorsqu'il dormait…

Un hibou frappa à ma fenêtre, je lui ouvrit et il laissa tomber une lettre avant de partir.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de t'éloigner de Tom ? Pourquoi quand je demande à une de tes amies où tu es, elle me dit que tu es partie dormir avec lui ? Si tu veux pas qu'il arrive des blessures à ton amie rends toi ce soir dans la tour d'astronomie, à 22h »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Tom en se levant « tu as pas l'air bien »

« Rien, rien ne t'inquiète pas » le rassurais-je en affichant un masque froid.

Pendant les cours de la journée Karen ne vint pas.

Le soir je travaillais à l'infirmerie, Tom étudiait la magie noir à mes côtés.

« Tu lis quoi ? »

« Un livre sur les horcruxes, je cherche comment on fais »

« Je sais qu'a la base tu dois tuer quelqu'un… »

« Je sais cela, Slughorn me l'a dit, mais après… »

« Et ensuite tu dois avoir une incantation afin d'enfermer le morceau d'âme dans un objet où une personne »

« Comment tu sais cela ? »

« Slughorn ne t'a visiblement pas tout dit, c'est lui qui me l'a dit »

Il continua à lire et alors que 21h allaient sonner, il gribouilla quelque chose et alla ranger son livre.

« J'ai trouvé l'incantation. Tu veux m'aider ? » me demanda-t-il en en revenant

« Avec plaisir » répondis-je « Tu veux en faire 7 c'est ça ? »

« Non, 8. Une dans mon journal intime, une dans ma bague, une dans Nagini, une dans le diadème de Serdaigle, une dans l'épée de Gryffondore, une dans le basilic, une dans un coffre qui sera caché dans mon manoir et une dans… toi »

« Dans moi ? c'est pour ça qu'ils n'en avaient détectés que 7.. » murmurais-je « Tu vas tuer sept personnes cela, qui ? »

« Déjà allons chercher Karen et voir combien de personne veulent mourir ! »

« Dis, tu crois que je pourrais en faire une ? Comme ça ils pourront jamais me tuer et donc ils ne pourront jamais te tuer ! »

« Tu ne les a pas déjà tous tués ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai tué tous ceux qui se trouvaient à Poudlard à ce moment là et encore je suis pas sure à 100% il suffit qu'ils aient été à leur entraînement de quidditch et je les ai loupés, mais je sais que Dumbledore était pas là ni les membres de l'ordre »

« Je vois. C'est d'accord »

« Dis si je met mon morceau d'âme dans toi, on sera tous les deux immortels ? puisqu'il faudrait te tuer pour que je meure, mais pour te tuer il faudrait que je sois morte »

« Pas faux. Tu peux toujours en faire deux, un dans moi et un dans Betsy ta licorne »

Je lui souris et nous quittâmes la bibliothèque.

« Oh j'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre, c'est important ! »

Je transplannais, récupéra ma cape et ma carte et revint aux côtés du Serpentard.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »

La carte s'anima et je regardais la tour d'astronomie.

« C'est une carte qui affiche l'endroit où sont chaque personne présentes dans ce château. Alors à la tour il y a Karen, Kris Kert, Lena Hoogers, Sherry McCombs et Eddy Liin »

« Je prend Kris Kert et Lena Hoogers, tu prends Sherry McCombs et Eddy Liin, ça te va ? »

J'acquiesçais et lui passa la cape

« Met là, j'étais censée venir seul. Elle te dissimulera aux yeux des autres »

« Anna Ashiya, tu es venue alors » déclara Kris en riant

« Je voulais te voir mourir » sifflais-je

« Tu ne me tuera pas ! sinon elles tueront ta copine ! »

« Lena Hoogers, Sherry McCombs et Eddy Liin. Vous avez du courage, mais vous allez mourir aussi ! »

Je stupéfixais ses potes et demandais à Tom si je pouvais commencer et il me répondit que oui.

_« Betsy… viens s'il te plais ! je suppose que tu es au courant de mon projet, tu veux bien ? »_

_« Evidemment ! »_

La licorne arriva et resta derrière moi. Je levais ma main gauche et mon symbole s'illumina. Mon bandage s'enleva de lui même.

Une boule de feu quitta ma main et tua Eddy Liin. Je récitais l'incantation et une légère douleur se fit ressentir dans mon ventre. Un morceau de mon âme quitta mon corps sous forme d'un voile blanc transparent et alla se loger dans la licorne.

« Ca va tu n'as pas trop mal ? »

« Non tout va bien »

Je me tournais vers Kris.

« Tu veux que Sherry meurt aussi où tu laisse partir Karen ? »

Elle laissa partir Karen et parti en courant, mais Tom enleva sa cape, la tua et récita l'incantation, je reçu dans mon corps une partie de son âme, il fit la même chose avec Lena tandis que je tuais Sherry et un morceau de mon âme quitta à nouveau mon corps

Je me sentais très fatiguée et nous allâmes nous coucher, après que j'ai emmené Karen à l'infirmerie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Azkaban, fuite et retour en époque.**

**

* * *

  
**

« Ri-chan… lorsqu'ils découvriront les corps des étudiants dans la tour, ils viendront me chercher et m'arrêterons pour meurtre. Je sais que tu as tué Han' Potter et que c'est pour cela qu'il est disparu, son corps était bien caché. Je viens de le faire apparaître avec les autres. Tu ne dois pas t'interposer. Je serais jugée, et comme je plaiderais coupable, je serais envoyée à Azkaban. Quand tu auras besoin de moi tu n'auras qu'a m'appeler et je viendrais. Au moment où je te parles, je suis en train d'effacer les souvenirs de Dumbledore et de Mme Rosa concernant ma véritable nature, je modifie également les souvenirs de tout le monde, sauf toi pour qu'on croit que j'étais très mauvaise et très peu puissante. J'ai aussi posé un sort impossible à détecter pour cacher mon symbole. »

« Mais Anna… »

« Je pourrais m'échapper avec tous les détraqueurs concentrés autour de ma cellule si je le voulais » répondis-je « Promet moi que tu ne t'interposera pas dans mon arrestation ? Sinon je serais obligée d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour que tu ne dises rien »

« Je vois. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'intervenir ! »

Le lendemain, dans l'après-midi, tandis que j'étais avec Tom dans la clairière les aurores vinrent me chercher. Tom joua très bien son rôle.

« Miss Ashiya ? »

« Oui ? »

« Veuillez nous suivre, vous êtes en arrestation pour les meurtres de Han' Potter, Kris Kert, Lena Hoogers, Eddy Liin et Sherry McCombs. Vous allez être envoyée à Azkaban en attendant votre jugement. »

J'acquiesçais et les suivis sans un mot. Derrière moi, Tom ne disait rien, il me regardait.

Je fus emmenée à Azkaban sous les regards de tous. La presse vint me photographier et je fus interviewée. Je déclarais que tous ceux qui s'en prendraient aux gens que j'aimais mourraient. J'avais été nommée la meurtrière en uniforme bleu. Pas très recherché comme nom mais bon.

« Ca va Tom ? »

« Oui, tout le monde parle de toi à l'école. Les professeurs sont profondément choqués, Karen aussi elle n'arrête pas de dire que c'est de sa faute. Les amis de Potter passent leurs journée à pleurer en oubliant qu'il a voulu te tuer et l'atmosphère est froide chez les serpentards. Et toi tu tiens le coup ? »

« Ouaip mon plan à fonctionné ils ne m'ont pas mis de surveillance spéciale. »

« j'y pense, y a des Gryffondore qui ont écris des choses sur la porte de ta chambre, « Ashiya la meurtrière, on aura ta peau ! ». j'ai réunis toutes tes affaires, elles sont en sécurité. »

« Qui a écrit ça ? »

« Il y a signé Lova, Thomas, Andy. Ce sont des septième année de Gryffondore, des potes de Potter à ce que j'ai compris »

« j'arrive. Attends moi dans ta chambre »

Je soupira et transplana dans la chambre de Tom.

« C'est quand déjà ton procès ? »

« Hm… je ne sais pas, on a pas la notion du temps à Azkaban. Je peux prendre un bain ? »

« Bien sur »

Je me déshabilla et me jeta à l'eau.

« Ouah ! ça fait du bien ! y a même pas d'eau chaude là bas, c'est vraiment une prison de chez prison » râlais-je en pataugeant comme une gamine.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher, L'autre préfète va pas tarder à venir pour les rondes »

J'acquiesçais, quitta mon bain en, après l'avoir nettoyer, enfila mon uniforme bleu.

« Bien, maintenant mes affaires, elles sont où ? faut que je récupère ma carte pour trouver les élèves »

« Tu ne comptes pas les tuer quand même ? »

« Bah si pourquoi ? »

« Je pensais que tu voulais juste écrire un mot pour les avertir »

« Mouai je pourrais mais ils risquent de pas croire que c'est moi, ils risquent de penser que c'est quelqu'un d'ici et je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'ils découvrent tout ce que tu as fait. Si je les tues, je ferais en sorte d'être vue »

« Cache toi, il y a quelqu'un qui arrive ! » murmura Tom en me montrant la carte du maraudeur. J'utilisais un sors pour dissimulé ma présence et un autre pour effacer les traces de magie me caractérisant.

« Tom ! ! tous les élèves sont convoqués dans la grande salle, c'est grave ! » déclara Bennes, la préfète

« Que ce passe-t-il ? »

« Je l'ignore, j'ai juste entendu parlé d'un élément grave »

« Je viens »

« D'accord, on y va ! » déclara-t-il

Ils partirent en courant, obligeant les élèves à aller dans la grande salle. Dumbledore était assis à sa place habituelle et affichait un air grave.

« Oh ! j'avais oublié ! »

« de ? »

« Eh bien, tu te rappelles quand ils m'ont mis en prison, je leur avais dit que le jour où je sortirais de cette prison, 3 élèves seraient retrouvés pendus dans la grande salle. Je n'avais pas menti, j'avais mis en position un sort sur 3 élèves »

« Idiote »

« Chers Elèves ! L'heure est grave. Une jeune fille de 17 ans a été récemment emprisonnée pour les meurtres de 5 étudiants de cette école. S'étant échappée, elle a sévit à nouveau, et c'est ici que nous venons de découvrir 3 autres de ses victimes »

« J'y vais ! »

J'éclatais de rire froidement.

« Vous avez eu tort de me sous estimez Albus Dumbledore » déclarais-je en faisant apparaître une illusion de ma présence assise sur une des décorations de la grande salle

« Anna Ashiya… Une élève assez peu douée, comment avez vous pu faire ça ? comment avez vous pu tourner ainsi ! » s'exclama l'apprentie du directeur.

« Minerva McGonagall. Je vous ai donné l'image d'une élève peu douée et peu intéressée des études. Mais ce que je suis en réalité dépasse votre imagination ! Des élèves de cette école ont prétendus qu'ils me tueraient. Mais ils n'ont aucune chance ! »

« Minerva, faîtes évacuer les élèves de cette salle. Qu'ils s'enferment dans les cachots »

« Je vais être gentille, a part les trois élèves qui ont menacé de me tuer, les autres peuvent sortir. Lova, Thomas et Andy de Gryffondore ne peuvent actuellement pas bouger. »

Tous les élèves quittèrent la salle en courant. Tom hésita un instant.

« Sors »

« Mais Anna… »

« N'oublie pas que tu ne dois pas être suspecté ! »

« T'a rien compris, c'est juste que c'est pas dans mes habitudes de fuir ! »

Je soupirais et usa de mes pouvoirs pour le faire sortir.

Sous mes ordres, mon 'double' fit apparaître des boules de feu et les lança sur les élèves qui m'avaient menacé.

« Arrêtez ! »

« C'est un feu de ma propre magie. Ils seront confronté à eux même et ils devront se battre contre l'invisible. »

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Qu'ils tomberont dans un coma. Seul leur puissance pourra peut être les libérer »

« Miss Ashiya reprenez vous, vous encourez la peine de mort ! »

J'eus un léger rire et fit apparaître un autre double de l'autre côté de la salle

« Pour cela il faudrait que vous m'attrapiez ! »

Il lança une boule de feu sur mon double qui explosa.

« Une illusion, hein »

« Des plus simple. Après pour m'attraper et me garder assez longtemps pour me tuer… c'est autre chose. Demandez au professeur Aneth. Et au professeur Slughorn ce que je leur ai montré pour l'un et ce qu'il m'a dit pour l'autre »

Dumbledore se tourna vers les deux professeurs qui étaient visiblement énervés.

« Elle m'a montré qu'elle était capable de parer un Avada Kedavra » déclara honteusement le professeur de sort.

« Elle m'a posé des questions sur les horcruxes. »

« Et ce que je vous ai fait oublié à vous, Albus Dumbledore »

J'éclatais de rire fit apparaître un autre double au même endroit qu'avant et lui fit tendra sa main bandée. Le bandage tomba et le symbole de ma main s'illumina.

« Vous reconnaissez cela ? »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il en existait réellement » murmura Slughorn

« Maintenant que je vous ai montré qui j'étais, je dois partir, on se reverra Albus Dumbledore ! »

Je fis disparaître mes doubles et transplana afin de retourner à mon époque, là où je l'avais quitté. Rien n'avait bougé, ce qui avait duré quasiment une année scolaire dans le passé, n'avait, pour cette époque, duré qu'une seule seconde.

« Anna Ashiya… Je vous pensais morte, que faîtes vous ici ? »

Je me tournais vers le professeur Dumbledore et sourit.

« C'est ici qu'est ma véritable époque. Vous me connaissez pourtant bien professeur » ricanais je en laissant voir mon ancien physique, celui qu'ils connaissaient tous »

« eh bien, si je m'attendais à ce que ce soit vous Miss Granger… » soupira Dumbledore

« Une jolie surprise n'est ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi avoir détruit Poudlard ? »

« Maintenant qu'il est beaucoup plus puissant je peux vous le dire sans le mettre en danger. J'aime Tom, et ce depuis que je l'ai vu pour la première fois.

**Flash back**

C'était une nuit d'été, celle du 20 août. Le 21 plus précisément car il était 3h du matin. Dehors il pleuvait énormément. J'étais allongée sur mon lit et tentais de dormir. Les lumières des réverbères se reflétaient dans ma chambre.

« Bonjour Hermione »

J'essayais de bouger mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais peur de savoir qui il était, même si je ne le voyais pas.

« Oh tu peux essayer de bouger, tu n'y arriveras pas pour le moment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te tuerais pas. »

Je sentis qu'il s'approchait et il passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Lorsqu'il me sentis frémir il eut un petit rire.

« Allons, allons, je t'ai dis que je ne te tuerais pas. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Heureusement il n'attendais pas de réponse.

« Bien. Je suis ici pour une raison particulière. J'ai besoin de toi. »

Si on m'avait dit un jour que Lord Voldemort avait besoin de moi, je pense que je l'aurais envoyé dans l'asile le plus proche. Je sentis mes muscles se relâcher, alors je m'assis sur le lit. Et je le vis. Il était magnifique. Ses cheveux noirs semblaient ne pas avoir été coiffés depuis le matin et ses yeux noirs tachetés de rouge me fixaient avec attention.

« Je disais donc, j'ai besoin de toi » déclara-t-il a nouveau en s'approchant.

« Ce doit être important, où vraiment secret pour que ça soit vous qui veniez et pas un de vos chiens »

Il me gifla tellement fort que je retombais sur mon lit.

« Je ne te permet pas de me parler ainsi ! »

Je l'ignorais et lui tourna le dos signe que la conversation était terminée. Mais il ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il m'attrapa le bras et le serra jusqu'à ce qu'une larme coule, même si je n'avais pas laissé passer un son.

« On n'ignore pas Lord Voldemort » siffla-t-il.

J'acquiesçais et il me lâcha le bras.

« Tu vas espionner l'ordre pour moi »

j'éclatais de rire.

« Et vous croyez que je vais accepter ? Je n'ai rien à perdre vous savez. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir »

« Ca c'est ce que te dis ta tête, mais ton cœur ne dis pas ça. »

« Vous n'en savez rien ! » sifflais-je

Il me gifla un deuxième fois, plus fort que la première. Je restais allongée comme j'étais tombée et ferma mes yeux, m'attendant à recevoir d'autres coups… qui ne vinrent pas. Il s'était assis sur une chaise au fond de ma chambre.

Je me levais et passa de l'eau sur mon visage. Dehors il pleuvait encore. Je soupirais.

« Je suppose que vous êtes convaincu que je vais accepter »

« Exact »

« Alors bonne chance pour me convaincre »

« Tu te convaincra toute seule » répondit-il en se levant. Il me fit une révérence et disparu dans la nuit.

**Fin du Flash Back**

« Et quand était-ce ? »

« Il y a un an environ. Bien maintenant je dois le rejoindre. Amusez vous bien ! »

Je transplanais dans le grand manoir où il était et fit face à la porte de la salle ou je le savais être. Il était en réunion et sa voix froide résonnait dans les murs. Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper et entra directement.

« Que… Anna ? » s'exclama Tom en s'approchant.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : La larme du chaos**

**

* * *

  
**

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans les mangemorts, je discernais quelques exclamations telle que « la légendaire Anna Ashiya… » « cet uniforme bleu… ». J'eus un petit rire et m'approcha de l'homme que j'aimais. J'allais l'embrasser lorsqu'une femme s'interposa. Elle était grande et svelte, sa chevelure rousse soigneusement coiffée reflétait les lumières des torches. Au dessus de ses quelques taches de rousseurs, ses grands yeux bleus me fixaient méchamment.

« Ginny Weasley hein ? Je me demandais bien où tu pouvais être. »

« Je suis la futur mère de l'héritier de notre maître » siffla-t-elle « J'ai eu vent de tes ballades temporelles, Hermione et je suis bien triste de savoir aussi idiote. Au lieu de lui montrer ton amour en lui vendant des informations comme je l'ai fait, tu as préféré vivre ta dernière année à ses côtés à une autre époque.. Pathétique »

J'eus un rire amer.

« Peu importe tes balivernes, ce n'est pas toi que je suis venue voir. Je peux te parler en privé ? »

« Après la réunion »

« Je t'attend dans notre chambre. Viens sans elle où je la tuerais ! »

Il acquiesça et je transplana . Ce château était l'exacte réplique de Poudlard c'est donc sans difficulté que je trouvais nos anciennes chambres. Tout était exactement comme je l'avais quitté, à la différence qu'il avait accroché un tableau de moi au dessus de son lit. Dans la poubelle j'aperçus des brouillons de lettres chiffonnées. Certaines m'étaient adressées. Dans l'une il parlait des effets de la formule pour les horcruxes. Il disait qu'il ne ressentais plus l'attachement qu'il éprouvait pour moi et qu'il avait accepté de se donner à la fille Weasley pour la manipuler plus facilement.

Je m'assis sur le lit et attendis. Pleins de souvenirs remontèrent, tout ce qu'on avait vécu, la délicieuse peur qu'il m'inspirait alors, le contact de ses muscles, lorsqu'il m'avait sauvé la vie, les nombreuses nuits que nous avions passées dans ce lit, toutes les fois où j'avais senti son odeur de lilas… toutes ces choses oubliées par quelques mots écris sur une lettre chiffonnée et jetée.

Il arriva environ une demi heure après.

« Tu en as mis du temps »

« J'ai d'abord été voir dans ma chambre mais tu n'y étais pas. Ensuite le « notre » m'est venu à l'esprit et j'ai compris que tu serais là »

« Je vois. Tu n'as pas mis longtemps à me remplacer Ri-chan »

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir dit que je t'aimais »

« Tu es si froid… La lettre que tu as jetée me laisse croire qu'un jour tu m'as ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu aimée. Et même une source de puissance telle que moi ne t'intéresse pas… elle, cette Weasley au sang salit, qu'est ce qu'elle t'apporte ? »

« Des informations. Grâce à elle j'ai éliminé la moitié des aurores. Bientôt je tuerais Potter »

« Alors c'est donc ça… Bien je vais t'accorder une faveur. Je t'aiderais à tuer Potter, ensuite je ferais comprendre à cette traînée et son futur enfant qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû me faire ça. Et lorsque tout cela sera terminé, je te tuerais, toi et moi et détruirais cette planète. »

« Tu ne feras jamais ça ? »

« Tu n'as toujours pas compris quel est la raison de ma présence sur terre ? Chaque être humain est un agent envoyé par deux camps qui s'affrontent. Toi ta mission était de semé le chaos, mais tu as échoué, parce qu'ils ont dû m'envoyer moi pour mettre un terme à ce jeu stupide qu'est la vie ! »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Chricken et Teromas tu connais ? les créateurs de l'univers. Chricken a été banni lorsqu'il a voulu contrôler tout. Cette terre est un jeu d'échec Ri-chan, toi tu es le roi noir, et Dumbledore le roi Blanc, Chricken t'a confié la mission de tout contrôler et de détruire ce qui était incontrôlable, tu allais réussir lorsque Teromas à infiltré Weasley dans ton camps. Les aurores que tu as tué étaient des impéris à qui ils avaient mit une illusion ! tu t'es fait berné Riddle ! Chricken m'a donc envoyé afin de t'aider. Mais en me trahissant tu as changé mes plans. Je voulais qu'il n'y ait que nous deux dans un monde à nous, mais tu as préféré m'oublier pour elle… elle qui te trahit ! alors je détruirais tout ! mais avant je veux tuer Potter »

« Tu es ridicule Anna, tu sais ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? tu es folle voilà tout ! »

Il s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Je soupirais et transplana. D'après ce que j'avais compris de ses pensées, ils avaient prévus de détruire le ministère de la magie sous la proposition de Weasley. Ca ne pouvait donc être qu'un piège. Je me rendis sur place, invisible bien sur et ce que je vis m'horrifia. Le combat final aurait lieu ici, ils étaient en train de placer des pièges surtout des piques sortant du mur lorsque quelqu'un passe sur une certaine dalle. Ils testaient même leurs pièges avec des inféris. Sous le passage de l'un deux un, d'une dalle sorti un filet du diable, l'emprisonnant et le brûlant.

Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire ça… Weasley s'était approchée de lui pour le tuer… comment avait-il pu se laisser avoir ? J'attendis un silence qu'ils aient finis de poser leur pièges.

Sachant que l'heure approchait, je fis accidentellement tombé sur un piège les ¾ des d'aurore qui s'affairait dans toute la salle.

L'énorme bruit des mangemorts enfonçant les portes résonna alors. Tandis que les mangemorts se battaient avec les aurores, je vis Potter arriver. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois.

Le face à face entre lui et Ri-chan commença. Le Gryffondore se surestimait, jamais il n'arriverait à le battre ! Le combat dura une heure environ, les mangemorts comme les aurores étaient beaucoup moins nombreux.

C'est alors je compris… la prophétie, elle disait que aucun des deux ne pourrait tuer l'autre, une tierce personne devait donc rentrer en jeu. Plus loin je vis Ginny Weasley s'approcher derrière Riddle… la tierce personne.

« Attention derrière toi, Weasley est armée, ne retombes pas dans son piège ! je m'occupe de Potter »

« Pars idiote tu comprends rien ! »

Je soupirais et apparut entre les deux opposants. Je levais ma main et une boule d'énergie en sorti filant à toute vitesse avant d'exploser sur le Survivant, le tuant dans un cri de douleur. Un autre cri se mêla au sien. Weasley pleurait son amour perdu, elle sorti une fiole qu'elle jeta sur le Lord. Une fiole contenant un liquide de couleur ambre que je reconnus, cette potion neutralisait absolument tous les pouvoirs de quelqu'un pendant 24h. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le lord. C'est alors que je m'aperçut que les mangemorts et les aurores étaient plus là, à la place il y avait énormément de cadavre.

Heureusement que j'avais réduis l'effectif d'aurores parce qu'évidemment, Riddle n'avait pas cru une seule seconde ce que je lui avais dit.

Weasley sorti un couteau de sa robe, Tom était à terre, il n'arrivait pas à croire que j'avais eu raison.

« Je te l'avais dit Ri-chan… Pourquoi tu ne m'as tu pas fait confiance ? je t'ai toujours protégé, ma magie t'était indispensable pour tous les vaincre »

« Ne t'approche pas ! » hurla Ginny

Je m'approchais et posa un rapide baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Le rousse guettait mes moindres mouvements. Lorsque je m'éloigna elle cria hystérique

« C'est fini Voldemort ! tu vas mourir ! je vais me venger de toi et de tout le mal que tu nous a fait ! »

Je la regardais lever le couteau et alors qu'elle allait le planter dans son corps il cria

« Anna… a vrai dire je t'ai toujours aimé, mais lorsque tu es parti, j'étais seul et je me sentait abandonné, j'aurai voulu que tu restes près de moi, mais tu es partie, je ne t'en veux pas… je te comprends même, et au moment où j'étais au plus mal elle est arrivé, elle a même réussi à m'avoir… Pardonne moi Anna ! »

« Je n'ai rien à te pardonner Ri-chan… mon amour pour toi est trop fort pour que je t'en veuille »

La rousse semblait jubiler, elle leva à nouveau son arme. Je leur tournais le dos et marcha lentement, laissant mes larmes et les sanglots envahir mon corps. J'entendis un bruit bizarre et une giclade de sang alla s'écraser sur les fenêtres.

La dernière larme tomba de mon visage et s'écrasa au sol. La larme du chaos, celle qui au simple contact avec le sol détruisit tout ce qui ressemblait à une forme de vie.

La terre n'existait plus, les hommes non plus. Mais une chose était éternelle, j'aimais Ri-chan, de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme et cela même l'arme la plus puissante ne pourrait le détruire où le changer.

* * *

**Fin !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé :)**

**La fin est triste, je pleurais même en l'écrivant…**


End file.
